Emotional Pain
by Engel-Deamoness-C.D
Summary: The kyuubi is pondering life when an unexpected visit from his jailer makes him feel things that confuse him. Fluff KyuubiXNaurtoNothing bad but rated just to be safe.


ED-CD- OK! I know I'm supposed to be working on another story but I am having a bit of a problem! I cant seem to sit down and actually write a plot for that story…I thought I would have one by now but ehhh it didn't work out the way I planned it…(I wont forget…kinda hard to when one of my friends it acting like she's my friggn editor every time I see her its HAVE YOU BEEN WRITING YOUR STORY!!! I'm surprised she hasn't started chaising me with a laptop saying "we must work on your story! Here lets go over you other chapters again and see if weemissed anything" no no and NOOO! I'm on writers BLOCK! Yeah……. Any ways I was looking at songs and I just listened to "Eurotrash"- by Zeromancer and BAM! LIKE THE BLUNT END OF A FRYING PAN COLLIDING WITH YOUR SKULL! I got the idea for this. The characters are ehh a bit oc okay more than a bit but eh I was having a fun moment.

DISCLAIMER!-I in no way own Naruto or any of its characters … I just like to play with them MUAHHAHAHAH! (okay i'm done enjoy)

Life. It is a Wound up coil. You go in many circles trying to find the one answer you seek only to reach the top. And when you reach the top you suddenly fall. Missing any and all chances of finding your answers, so again you start over. You keep going in those circles like a rodent running on its toy wheel.

As the wheel is a toy for a rat the rat a toy for the fates. You are a play thing for the fates. What happens to you is their decision. If they tire of you, they will cast you aside, and then make a new being to torment. You will die without ever being able to obtain the answers you so desperately sought.

A snicker filled the demons holding cell as it mocked its own thoughts that were starting to sound so…so human.

"Life, it is a never ending circle that always restarts itself weather you want it to or not."

"What a crock of shit." It was the voce of the demons companion and yet he was also the person who held the key to the Kyuubi's freedom. But unfortunately it would cause the boy to die. The Kyuubi didn't want that thou why he didn't know, that is just how he had accepted it.

"Why do you say that kit?"

"You know its bullshit Kyuubi!" the boy exclaimed. He immediately put his hand on the demons face and brought him in for a slow and taunting kiss.

"How is it bull shit when every day you do the same thing? You torture me with you little kisses and then you leave me all alone." The demon snarled behind its cage.

The boys face scrunched up in what could be pain? This confused the demon greatly…he hadn't hurt his little kit had he? Kyuubi checked the boy over for any wounds but there were none. Why would he be in pain if there wasn't a physical wound?

"Kit why are you in pain? You have no physical injuries yet your expression says other wise."

The boy let out a low sigh. "You don't have to have any injuries to experience pain."

The Kyuubi let out a low snort. "You humans are so odd. How can you feel pain without being hurt, it doesn't make sense."

Suddenly the child got angry "It could be emotional pain you bastard." With that the boy turned to leave. The thought of being alone almost sent the demon into a panic. On the outside he looked as cool as the icy waters of the north but inside he was raging and crying out against the boy's departure. Pride be damned he thought.

"Naruto!" the boy had stopped but he didn't turn, it made the Kyuubi even more nervous. Since when did he a demon get nervous? He tried to think of something to keep the boy there anything! But he was at lost for words… what to say. Hmm

"Is there a reason you wanted me to stay?" his kits voice rung out like a chilled wind.

The Kyuubi was silent. So the boy took it as a no and started walking again. Again the desperation he had felt before flushed through his body like a bucket of ice water.

"KIT!" Again the boy stopped. But this time he turned to face his unintentional prisoner.

"Why do you stop me from leaving?" His blue eyes cooled like a heated gaze. It sent chills through the Kyuubi's body. It took a bit for the Kyuubi to respond, but when he replied he held his head down in defeat.

"Kit," he paused taking in a shaky breath. "I stopped you because I don't want to be alone, it hurts when you leave, I don't know why but when you give me a kiss and leave it feels like my cage gets smaller, and it feels like this is a good bye. Like you will never come back." He couldn't face his jailer. The Kyuubi turned, his head still down as his eyes burned. He quickly wrapped his arms around his body protectively. Why was this? This was something he had never felt before. He felt something warm on his face. When he lifted his hand to touch his face a pair of warm semi muscular arms embraced him from behind. The Kyuubi craned his head around to look into the crying eyes of his kit. His little Naruto.He turned in the embrace, to face his precious kit. And returned the hug, his face nuzzling the boy's neck. (or as best as he could through the bars anyways….) Naruto stopped sobbing to speak. "That's how I feel every time I leave you. I don't want to but I have to." Naruto's voice cracked as he tried to speak again but was cut off by a soft pair of lips. He gasped into the lips of the Kyuubi. The demon taking advantage of this moment thrust his tong into the untouched cavern exploring its tastes and textures. The kiss was like being on cloud nine for both participants but the need for air forced them to separate.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed as he smiled at the Kyuubi. "See! He exclaimed to the Kyuubi "that is how humans and other beings can feel pain without being hurt. Its called.." the boy paused wondering if he should continue or not. But the Kyuubi finished for him.

"This is what you humans call," he hesitated," love?"

Narutos smile broadened. "Yeah it is." He replied as he buried his face in the Kyuubis chest.

Okay that was major fluff-ness! Yeah .. I didn't think I could do it but, HAZZA! I HAVE TRIUMPHED! Wheewww! Yeah the Kyuubi getting the chills(that will happen when hell freezes over!! WAIT WAIT! Nopw damn no ice age ahh oh well.

I hope you all liked my 2:45 am story. Please REVIEW!


End file.
